


Missing Links

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Heavy Spoilers for Chain Reaction, teeny, tiny one for The LightMissing Scenes from Chain Reaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Missing Links

##  Missing Links

##### Written by ETS   
Comments? Write to me at [Speednn@AOL.com](mailto:Speednn@AOL.com)

  


**MISSING SCENES for _Chain Reaction_**

This whole thing sucks. 

In fact, it more than sucks. It stinks. It stinks of shadow ops, of the "they" conspiracy or slimy maggots sticking their heads out of the muck long enough to jerk people's strings before they disappear again. Black ops, the part of my military life I thought I had finally left behind me when I agreed to rejoin the Stargate program. Well, ordered to rejoin by the very general I just watch retire, pack up and leave earlier today. Hammond loved this command. No way in hell he would "retire" because he was tired of it all. 

So here I sit in my base office, fine tuning my aim with rubber band shots into the metal trashcan. If anyone walked in on me now, they'd think I was bored, not thinking. Well, except for my team, especially Daniel. He knows me too well -- knows my moods. I guess Carter would pick up on it pretty quick. And Teal'c, well over four years of association I've learned you can't keep anything hidden from our quiet, but inscrutable, Jaffa. 

Yep, this sucks as I watch my last rubber band whap off the concrete wall and drop to the concrete floor. This sucks and someone has to do something about this. And that someone is, me, mainly because no one else here has the balls to take this one on. But I have to be very, very careful on how I proceed. People can get hurt if I mess up. People I care about. People I'd get ballistic about if they got harmed in any way. 

A loud rapping on my closed office door intrudes on my plotting. 

"Come," I call out, straightening up in my chair. I turn to greet my visitor to see Daniel, Carter and finally, Teal'c, enter my office. Teal'c, being the last of the three, closes the door securely. 

"Hey, kids. What's up?" 

"Jack," Daniel says before I can speak further. "Did you know about this?" 

I quickly gather the vagueness of the question, spoken in a highly irritated manner, indicates Daniel is upset about something. Well, who here isn't right now? 

"What?" I repeat, wondering what the "this is." 

"Sir, General Bauer has dismantled SG1, sir," Carter provides the answer. Her tone of incredulity speaks volumes in itself. 

"What!" Now that got my attention as I jumped to my feet. 

"Were you not consulted on this matter, O'Neill?" Leave it to Teal'c to exude the calming influence here just by speaking in that even toned voice of his. One day I really need to find out how he does that. 

"No. So, tell me what happened," I encourage, maintaining my own control. See, I'm the colonel and I have to exude confidence of my own. I sit back in my chair and indicate my teammates should sit as well. Not surprisingly, none of them take me up on the offer. 

"Well, I'm reassigned to the base," Daniel informs me. He slides his hands into his pants pockets taking on that insolent posture I recognize oh so well. "Apparently, an archeologist has no business being on a front line unit, that's the excuse Major General Bauer gave." He pauses and I give him a sympathetic look. Nothing gets Daniel's gander up quicker than folks telling him he doesn't belong on SG1. 

"Oh, well," I comment lamely. 

"Sam's been assigned to build a naquadah bomb and Teal'c's been reassigned to SG3." His tone perfectly indicates how distasteful all of this is to him. 

"And no one has consulted with you about these reassignments, have they, sir." Bless you Carter, I think. 

"No." I don't say more, but I'm thinking this may be the perfect opening I've been looking for. 

I can see Daniel is offended before he speaks. "Jack, didn't you hear what we just told you?" 

"I heard. Kids, sit down." My suggestion is correctly read as an order and my teammates follow it. Daniel, of course, is the last to comply taking the other chair after Carter and Teal'c hunker down on the bed. 

"Jack?" Daniel asks, his eyebrows nearly crawling off his forehead. 

"Okay. We all know what happened with Hammond really sucks, right?" Three heads nod in agreement. "No one can ever convince me he retired because he was just tired of the command." 

"So, sir, you're suggesting that perhaps the general was, er, coerced into leaving?" I shouldn't be surprised Carter would be the first of them to pick up on that thread of thought. I can see by the tight line of her mouth and those little crinkles forming around her eyes that her speculations have already caught up to my own. 

"Oh, yeah," I confirm. "Remember what Makepeace said in the gateroom right after I exposed NID's little covert snatch and grab off world operation?" 

"You have no idea how high up this goes. You've pissed off the wrong people." Daniel quotes, and I have no doubt it was word for word. "Sooo, you think NID is behind this?" he asks. For a civilian, Daniel catches on fast. 

I arch my own brows in acknowledgement. "Unless you kids have a better suggestion. Whoever it is, has a personal axe to grind with the SGC. That means Hammond and apparently us. None of the other teams have been messed with, right?" 

Carter nods her head. Teal'c arches one eyebrow. Now, I know he's caught on. 

"So, okay. What are we going to do about this?" Daniel demands. Leave it to my civilian to jump right into it with no consideration of the consequences. 

"The three of you are going to do nothing except perform your new duties to the best of your abilities." When I see Daniel winding up to offer verbal protest, I raise my hand for silence. Surprisingly, he, for once, obeys. "I need you here to be my eyes and ears on the base and keep a low profile while doing it. Don't draw any suspicion to yourselves." 

"And, what will you be doing, sir?" Carter asks. But I can tell by her expression of distaste that being ordered to perform her new duties to the best of her ability is not sitting well with her. I understand. What's she's being asked to do sucks as well. Hell, I don't like it either. But she's a good soldier and I know she'll do what I ask for as long as possible. 

"Well, I'm going to go and introduce myself to our new base commander. And I'll voice my displeasure about having my team dissolved without even consulting me about it. I have a feeling after that I will be ordered to take an unexpected leave of absence from my duties here at the SGC. To do what I have to do, I need to be out there," and I wave my arm, "not confined here to the base." 

"Jack, that's just a bad plan," Daniel offers. 

"Daniel, it's the plan. I don't need your approval." I can see I was a bit too short with him. Its just once I decide to do something, no one can change my mind. "Daniel, it has to be this way. Trust me, okay?" He looks at me, eyes narrowing, and lips pursed. Oh yeah, he's not a happy camper. 

"You should not do this alone, O'Neill." Now Daniel's got Teal'c protesting as he gives me his "This is unwise" look. 

"Look, I know you're concerned. After that incident with the Asgaard and the Tollan, I don't blame you for being put out. But I can take care of myself and I can operate better alone knowing you are here out of the line of fire and safe." I can see that went over well. None of them are buying it but if this is to work they have to buy it. I lean forward and rest my arms on the desk, giving them my level no-nonsense stare. "You're being here will be my cover. It would be too suspicious if one, or all of you, decide to take a vacation at the same time I do. Don't you see, by staying here, you're my protection, my shield. You're covering my six so to speak." 

"I understand, sir," Carter says, albeit reluctantly. "But I agree with Daniel. What if --" 

"If I go down, then you'll have to decide for yourselves what you want to do." I can see they still aren't buying it. Okay, time to play my ace in the hole. "Okay, I'll keep you in the loop. I'll be in contact. How's that?" 

I can see Carter is going to be the first one to sign on. Bless that military training. Teal'c nods his head in agreement also. I know he's not happy but again that strict obedience to false gods discipline is hard to ignore. Daniel, well, Daniel is less than pleased. And he's not saying anything so I assume he's going along -- for now. 

"Okay, that's settled. You kids run along to your new exciting duties and I'll go piss off a major general," and I stand, shepherding my very loyal team out of my office into the corridor. I'm already anticipating what I'll say to General NID stoolie Bauer. 

* * *

I storm down the corridor leading to the locker rooms, wearing my righteous indignation well. No need to fake it. I am pissed off even though that was the plan. Working pretty good too. Everyone I met on the way here correctly reads me and gives me a wide berth. Word of my dismissal will be all over the base within the hour. I enter SG1's deserted alcove of the locker room and bump into Daniel. Oh, here's a surprise. 

He rights himself pretty quickly and gives me the special Daniel stare. "So.." 

"So... I've been ordered to take non-voluntary leave of absence." 

He nods. "Okay. That's what you wanted. I'm coming with you." 

"Daniel," I say in my we've-already-discussed-this tone. 

"Jack," he comes back in his I-don't-care tone. 

"No," I silence him before taking him by the arm and pulling him with me to the showers. I turn on the spigots and let the water flow before angling him over into a dry corner where we can talk unheard and unseen. 

"I told you, I need you here, all of you here to keep an eye on things." 

"Jack, you'll be out there alone." 

"I don't think I will be for long." 

I can see the innuendo has registered in that brilliant mind of his by how his eyes widen in understanding. I place both of my hands firmly on his shoulders so I have his undivided attention. "Daniel, you don't really want to know what I may have to do here. This is the military life I had before the stargate mission, before I met you. It's dirty, slimy and ugly and no way in hell am I going to expose you to that." 

"I think we're already somewhat exposed to that." 

Damn, never try to argue with a linguist. "I appreciate your concern for my welfare, but there's no way in hell you're coming with me. And that's final. Now, please, don't argue with me on this. I don't have time for it." 

He remains silent for a moment and I can just see those brain cells going into overdrive. "What's your next step?" 

"I'm going to see Hammond." 

"You'll contact us, let us know what he said." 

"Yes. I'll take my cell phone." Suddenly, I have a flash of brilliance. See, I can think when I have too. "I know, you'll be the one I check in with. I'll call you here at the base. That should be a secure line. You'll be in your lab, right? Been known to live there for weeks on end. That won't rouse any suspicion at all. Perfect. Besides, Carter will be too busy working on her bomb and Teal'c will be off world. I don't think anyone will be bothered on checking your every move." 

I take his silence as his consent to what I have to do. But then I rethink that. Not a good move on my part. "Daniel, please say yes, 'cause it's the best offer you're going to get from me." 

A few more seconds pass. I see the surrender in his eyes and he finally nods his head. I release my hold, turn off the showers and go into the alcove to begin changing into my civilian clothes. Daniel follows me out and gives me that look. 

"You'll be careful?" 

"Aren't I always?" My flippancy is wasted on him I can tell. He's really worried. "Hey, Daniel," and he stops to look at me. "While I'm gone, try to keep from mouthing off to the wrong people, okay?" 

He gives me his "Who, me?" look, smiles then walks from the alcove. I resume undressing, shaking my head. I just know at the first opportunity he gets, the new major general is going to get an earful of Daniel Jackson at his sarcastic best. I just hope Daniel picks his moment well 'cause I'm not sure he could handle the consequences from the fallout. 

* * *

I leave Hammond's house by the back way and walk through the neighbor's yard to the next street over to where I had parked my Jeep. I get in and begin to drive down the street before pulling out my cell phone. Daniel answers almost immediately. 

"Jack." 

"Yeah, its me." 

"What did Hammond say?" 

"Well, I was right about NID. Seems two goons in dark suits and a big black sedan picked up Hammond's two granddaughters from school a few weeks ago and took them for a little ride. They weren't hurt but the message delivered was it could happen again and the outcome would not be so pleasant." 

"So he was blackmailed into retiring." 

"You got it." There is a long silence on Daniel's end. "I know, " I finally say. "I hear what you're thinking and I agree with you. Sons of bitches." 

"Now what." 

"Now, I pay a visit to our old friend Harry Maybourne." 

"Isn't he in a federal penitentiary?" 

Despite the situation, I have to smile at Daniel's questioning of the obvious. "Yep, but I have a few markers I can play. The president for one. I don't think he's really aware of what's happened. And he owes me at least one favor for twice saving the planet from annihilation." 

"So, you get in to see Maybourne. Why would he cooperate with you?'' 

"I can be very persuasive. Ahh, Daniel, I think we now need to set up a check in schedule. I'll call you every six hours. You'll be there?" 

"Not going anywhere, Jack." 

"Good. You'll let Teal'c and Carter know." 

"Yes." 

"Daniel, this is really the best way for you to help me, okay?" I repeat wanting to finally get him to agree with my plan. 

"I realize that, now." 

"Good. Have you given the major general an earful yet?" 

"I'm working up to it." 

I smile. "I'll call you in six hours." 

* * *

I'm constantly surprised at how fast the federal government of the US of A can actually work when it has too. Of course, a lot of that has to do with knowing the right people-in this case the president-who, in turn, have the power to know who's buttons to push. So court martial me because I didn't follow the chain of command. I'm on vacation, remember. 

Harry Maybourne, former Air Force colonel, and current death row inmate, having been tried for treason and found guilty, was quite talkative and more than a little cooperative. That only tells me he's plotting something on his own but that was expected. Anyway, almost six hours to the minute from my last call in with Daniel, Harry and I are walking out of his place of incarceration and getting into my Jeep. I drive us out of the gate and head on to the highway going north. Harry has a safe house located south of Denver. Says it would be worth my while to take him there. Since I don't have much of a choice at the moment, that's the next stop. I pull out my cell phone and activate it. 

"What are you doing, O'Neill?" Maybourne asks. 

"Checking in, Harry. You can't seriously think I'm doing this all on my own, do you?" Again, Daniel answers immediately. 

"Jack?" I can hear concern in his voice. 

"Geeez, Daniel, are you sitting on the phone?" I glance at Harry. He can't believe its Daniel I'm calling. 

"Jack, please don't joke about this. You're five minutes late. I was worried," Daniel scolds me. 

I frown and glance at my wristwatch. I'm right on time. "Okay, if you say so. Sorry." I apologize to calm him down. I know this is rough for him despite the bravado he displayed in the base locker room earlier that day. 

"Did you talk to Maybourne?" 

"Yes. In fact, he's here with me right now. We're headed to Denver." 

"They let him out?" Again, I have to smile at the sound of incredulity I hear in Daniel's voice. Sometimes his naivete about certain things is quite touching to behold. 

"Yes, Daniel. Those favors I told you about last time. Seems they paid off." 

"Why are you going to Denver?" 

"Maybourne has some information stashed there that may prove useful in our cause." 

"And you trust him?" 

"No. But I know he won't double cross me. I'm the one with the gun." I glance again to my silent passenger. "He knows I'd be very unhappy, maybe lose my temper." 

There is a very long silence on the phone. I think Daniel has clearly understood my meaning. I know Maybourne has. 

"I understand." 

"You doing okay?" 

"Yes." 

"Carter and Teal'c?' 

"Sam's building the bomb and not very happy about it. SG3 went to P3S 452 to steal the naquadah for the bomb. Needless to say, the Goa'uld there weren't pleased with the theft. Major Wheat didn't make it back and Lieutenant Morrison was severely injured. Teal'c's a little singed and a lot pissed off. I had to talk to him to calm him down, but he's okay. I'm certain the major general has no idea how close he came to being slowly dismembered. For once, I agree with Teal'c and his methods of retribution." 

Damn it!! A good man dead, for what? I have to put a stop to this insanity, no matter what it takes. 

"See, Daniel. You're right where you need to be. Tell Teal'c to duck next time, okay." 

"I will." 

"I'll check in again in six." 

"Don't be late, Jack. Please." 

"I promise." 

* * *

So Maybourne's supposed secret hideout south of Denver wasn't so secret after all. Still, Harry and I managed to get away by the proverbial skin of our teeth. Unfortunately, NID now is aware of what we're doing so we have to be extra cautious, really watch our step and our backsides. To use a cliche, this is where the fun really begins. We stop in a crowded park to plot our next move. I have a feeling Harry'll suggest we go to the next link of the conspiracy, to those nameless people in power Makepeace alluded to. I thought about not calling in, but if I don't and I get through this, Daniel will never forgive me. I've seen Daniel when he gets angry. Not a pretty sight. I just won't tell him how close Maybourne and I came to being two dead colonels. No use upsetting him unless I have too. 

I activate my cell phone and begin speaking before Daniel does. This phone conversation will have to be short and to the point. 

"Yeah, Daniel, how are things at camp." 

He recovers quickly. That's my archeologist for you. "Um, not good. General Bauer is testing his new naquadah bomb. He's taking short cuts which Sam thinks could be disastrous. 

"Well, Maybourne claims he doesn't know if Bauer is in with NID or just a gun ho patsy." 

"Yeah, well either way, he's dangerous." 

I can clearly hear the disgust with this whole thing in Daniel's voice. He's not the only one that's disgusted with this whole thing. "Well, hang in there. I'll check back." 

I disconnect before he gets the chance to say anything else. 

* * *

As I guessed, Harry suggested we move up the chain of command. I have a suspicion I know where, and to whom, this is leading. But I let Harry think I'm in the dark and have to rely on him to guide me along. So, Harry and I catch the next plane leaving Denver and going to DC. After deplaning at the national airport, I stop at the pay phones in the terminal to call Daniel. This isn't a scheduled check in call so the phone on the other end actually rings several times before he picks up. 

"Hello?" 

"Daniel, its me." 

"Jack? You're early. What's wrong?' 

"I know and nothing. We're in DC." 

"Why?" 

"Well, Daniel we've moved up the chain to the next link of the conspiracy. We're going to see your favorite senator, Kinsey." 

There is a definite silence on the other end. Kinsey is one of Daniel's least favorite people, probably just one notch below the Goa'uld , any Goa'uld , on his personal shit list. See, despite his pacifist tendencies, Daniel can hate with the best of them if given a good enough reason to. 

"Is that wise?" he finally asks. 

"No, but its necessary." 

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised the trail leads to his office." 

"Me, either. But if he's involved, and I think he is, then I'd bet you dollars to doughnuts he's the one behind this whole thing. So all Harry and I have to do is get the evidence to prove it and use it to get Bauer dismissed and Hammond re-instated." 

"Blackmail, Jack?" 

"Yes, Daniel. Hey, it worked against Hammond now it can work for him. Believe me, as morally distasteful as it is, its the only way. How are things going?" 

"Well, Sam has the bomb in the gateroom. Its scheduled to launch within the hour. I've been looking over the preliminary information on the target planet. I've found a few things that I don't think she was informed of. I was just going to mouth off to the major general when you called. This way Sam doesn't get court-martialed for disobeying orders but she'll have the opportunity to voice her displeasure with the major general's orders in front of witnesses. You know, following the proper chain of command." 

I smile. "Sorry I'll miss it." 

"Jack, she's really not happy about this at all." 

"I know. Tell her to hang in there. We'll have a long talk when I get back." 

"Okay. Please, be careful, Jack. Call me when you're done with Kinsey." 

"That's a promise." 

I hang up the phone and Harry and I head to the car rental stalls. 

"Jack, I can't believe you've involved Jackson in all of this. He's a civilian. Does he even have a clue as to what you're doing?" 

"Harry, you just don't like Daniel 'cause he's way smarter and cleverer than you. And you're still pissed he snatched the Tollan out of your clutches and sent them safely home. I don't have to tell him anything. He's smart enough to guess it on his own." I turn and give him a hard stare. "And if you know what's good for you, my team are not topics of discussion on this little jaunt. Make myself clear on that?" 

"Oh, yes, Jack very clear. But NID is well aware they are you're Achilles Tendon." 

I let Harry think he got one on me. As if I don't already know that, not that I would ever admit it to him. 

Oh, it is sooo tempting, so very tempting. You just sit there smirking at me Kinsey, go right ahead, you self serving son of a bitch. You really don't know how badly I want to put a bullet from this gun into that self-righteous, hypercritical face of yours and blow your brains out all over the wall. What is taking Maybourne so damn long anyway? I glance back to Harry to see he's typing fast and furious on the computer keyboard working on getting the password entered. I also remind myself I have to be absolutely sure to verify, when he gets access, that he's putting the information I need on that disc before we hightail it outta here. Just like him to double cross me and think he can get away with it. Kinsey is still spouting off but at the mention of my friends, he gets my full and undivided attention. 

"Dr. Jackson will be out of the SGC permanently. Major Carter will be cleaning toilets in an air force weather station in Alaska for the rest of her career and the alien, Teal'c, will lets just say I know some bioengineers in the Department of Defense who would love to get their hands on his symbiont." 

My face hardens even though I don't want him to know he's getting to me in my most vulnerable point. Which, of course, is why he's doing it. Go on and rant Kinsey. You harm any member of my team and the universe will not be big enough for you to hide in, I swear. This is the moment I realize that not only do I have to get Hammond back, I have to do something to ensure the safety of my team. And I have just the thing, too. By now Harry, thankfully, gets into the computer and downloads the information we need: Kinsey's involvement with NID, and most importantly, his involvement with the threats to Hammond and I have no doubt his suggestions on what to do with SG1. I take the disc from Harry and sigh inwardly. All we have to do now is get out of here. And I think I have just the means to do that when we see NID forces pulling up in front of the mansion. Slimy slugs hate the light of day. 

* * *

I drop Maybourne off at the penitentiary, only slightly bothered by that sly grin he gives me as he's lead back into his place of incarceration. I just know he's done something, but damned if I know what it is. Right now I don't care. I pat my coat pocket where the disc is secured. I had Harry run it through another computer terminal at the airport before we got on the plane from DC back to Denver just to be sure the information was there. It was. I drive the Jeep onto the highway leading to Colorado Springs. First stop, Hammond's house. He'll know what to do with the disc, who to call to get Bauer out and himself re-instated. I pull out my cell phone. The bomb test should have gone off by now, or not. I need to check in. The phone rings and rings. I begin to feel my gut clenching in worry. Then, finally its picked up. 

"Hello?" Daniel answers, breathing hard like he may have been running. 

"Daniel?" 

"Jack, thank God its you. I've been so worried. Did you get the information from Kinsey?" 

"Oh, yeah. More than enough to implicate him as a major player in this whole fiasco. What's going on there. You sound as if you've been running." 

"I was. The bomb was detonated but the wormhole didn't disconnect. We nearly lost the base. Fortunately, the iris held and the gate shut down at the 38 minute window. We're still here, but just barely." 

"Oh, shit." 

"My thought exactly. The major general may have shit in his pants too." 

"Daniel," I admonish. 

He actually chuckles on the other end. "I know. I have definitely been hanging around you too long. Look, we're all fine here, Jack. A little shaken, but fine." 

"You're sure?" I ask 'cause I'm not quite convinced I've not gotten the full story of what just about happened. Try a lot shaken. 

"Yes. Just, please get back here as quick as you can. We need you." 

I don't need any translation on that last. Daniel is scared shitless and no doubt so is everyone else at the base. Still, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling to know they depend on me to keep them safe and offer a refuge of comfort when needed. "I'm on my way in and Bauer is on his way out." 

* * *

As my team sits silently around the table in Daniel's living room I pass out the computer discs. Hammond is busy moving back into his base office and Bauer, well lets just say he moved so fast outta the base the gate only hit air. Hammond's first act of command: reinstatement of SG1. He also had Carter hand over everything on that naquadah bomb. I don't know what he's going to do with the information and I don't care. All I know was Carter was damned relived to have it gone. But the bad taste in her mouth is going to linger for a time. We spent most of the meal talking about what happened. I assured Carter she had to follow orders, as much as she hated to, or else get court-martialed. Then the bomb would have been built anyway by someone who didn't have her high moral standards of right and wrong. At least Daniel, being the civilian, was able to run interference for her, just like he told me he was going to do so she wasn't going it alone. And Teal'c, well, any stare from Teal'c would make my heart stop beating. Apparently, the major general was the recipient of several Teal'c specials. Damn, do I have the best team, or what. 

"What's this?" Daniel asks, picking up the CD shaped disc. 

"A little souvenir. A copy of the information Maybourne downloaded from Kinsey's computer." I retake my seat and finish off my portion of the Chinese takeout we had for our celebratory dinner. "Hammond has the original. Now each of you have a copy. Put it someplace safe. I let Kinsey know that if anything suspicious happens to me, or any of you, that disc goes public and his ass is ruined." 

"Are you serious?" Daniel asks. To emphasize his horror, his eye brows nearly reach his hair line, and since his hair gets shorter every time I look, that says a lot. 

"Daniel, I've never been more serious in my life. Take it. Hide it someplace safe. All of you." 

I can see his moral indignation warring with the necessity to do this as he stands and walks into the kitchen. I look at Carter and Teal'c. Neither one of them has a problem with this 'cause they know it has to be done. I stand and follow Daniel into the kitchen. He holds up the disc. 

"The missing link." Yeah, he's done one of his thought leaps again. I have no idea what he's talking about so I just give him my patented blank O'Neill stare. "You're not going to tell us everything you did to get this, are you?" 

Ahh, now that I can understand. "Nope." And, for now, that includes not telling my team that Maybourne is no longer incarcerated, the little weasel. At least now I know what it was he did and take comfort in knowing my instincts are still sharp. 

"Are you going to be okay with this?" he asks me, now concerned for me. Daniel knows me too well, but I take comfort in that fact. Everyone needs a moral compass and Daniel is mine. 

"Well... no. I did ask General Hammond earlier today to buy back my soul for me." I glance out to where Carter and Teal'c are sitting and talking. "I guess I'd better add Carter's soul to that list as well." 

"I know. We may have obliterated an entire planet with that bomb. A planet that may have had a civilization. Just because there was none found within a fifty mile radius of the gate, doesn't mean it wasn't there." 

"Yeah, I know. We may have some explaining to do to the Tollan, Asgaard, the Nox if they come asking. I doubt the Tok'Ra will be bothered." I turn to face Daniel. "Whatever, you and Carter and Teal'c did what you had to do and kept me safe while doing it. I know it was hard but that means a lot to me." 

Daniel nods his head. "And what about my soul?" 

"Your soul is safe Daniel. Always will be, I hope." And if I have any say, I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that. Even get slimy again if I have to. But Daniel doesn't need to know that. "You know, I do have one question," I say lightening the mood. 

"What?" 

"Now, I know I've not been here to your place for a few months, but," and I point out of the kitchen into the living room by the balcony doors. "When the hell did you get a piano?" 

**~ The End ~**

* * *

>   
>  © February 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

**Author's Note:** A little something that came to me after viewing Chain Reaction and wouldn't go away until I wrote it. We all know how that is!!! Enjoy. 

* * *

[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction/)


End file.
